Present the Past
by sugarplumfairy
Summary: FINISHED!!! Takes place when David, Christopher, April and Jalil are at home for good... but the home they now know is changed forever.
1. A Changed Life

Present the Past

Okay you guys, this is my first Everworld fic. Just thought I'd warn ya! 

The story takes place after #11. I know, I see a lot of those, but hey… Anyways, here's the story:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hard can't even begin to describe life after Everworld. 

Not that Everworld was something we loved. Far from, actually. Far from. 

I sighed as I heard my parents sobbing in the background. I wonder what they would think if they knew that I was the one who murdered her. My eyes wandered towards a newspaper clipping I had placed on the floor in front of me, its headline reading _Local Girl's Body Found in Lake_. It was dated over a week ago, yet headlines were still in the paper about the mysterious occurrence. Funny, how that even with Senna dead she still remained the center of attention. 

My mind then focused on the final days in Everworld, as it so often had. Senna lay dead at my feet. It didn't even register that I had actually killed my sister- half sister- before the gateway opened. I was a blur- I thought that Senna, the gateway, had died- I thought that we were stuck in Everworld- I thought I should've been dead by now. Then my head suddenly cleared and one phrase stuck with me- Welcome to Everworld. A glowing white light surrounded us, and the next thing I knew… I was home, watching Survivor with my parents. 

CNN News Update! I ran out of the room, images of killing the witch overtaking me. A mixture of vicious glee and raging disgust made me fall to my knees. I could hear my mom's worried voice mingled in with my dad's, cries of "April, what's going on?" or "April, are you okay?" from the living room.

I did my best to reply "I'm fine," before running up the stairs into my room. The memories that night were so violent, so, so… powerful- my whole Everworld experience flashed before my eyes. I felt like a junkie who was having a flashback because I'd overloaded on the acid. After the news update had finished, I gave in to the darkness that had been tugging at the back of my head. I passed out.

My mom opening the door to my room interrupted my thoughts. "Honey, get ready for the funeral," she said. I looked at her. Her eyes were red, and I could tell that she had been crying. 

_Why would she cry over Senna? _I wondered. _It's not as if she was even my mom's own child._ But I just nodded in response, and my mom closed the door. 

After Senna's death, there were no more trips to Everworld. We had finally made it home. But home wasn't the same home that I always knew. It had drastically changed since Senna- since Everworld. 

I realized that Christopher, David, and Jalil went through the same flashbacks as I had- Huitzilopoctli, Loki, Hel, Galahad… everything. And as if that wasn't enough, the haunting images returned every night in our dreams. Actually, nightmares is more like it. 

A few days later, Senna's dead body was found in the lake where the whole Everworld journey began. 

That's when we realized that our lives would be seriously screwed up from then on.

"April! Are you ready yet?" my dad's voice pierced through my thoughts and brought me back to reality. 

"Give me one more minute, dad," I said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I met up with David, Jalil, and Christopher outside of the church where the funeral was being held. A lot of people from school were there, all of them who'd maybe talked to Senna once or twice, or not at all, but had oozed with fake sincerity when they heard of her disappearance, and later on, her death. To all the kids from school who were here, this was just an excuse to have a day off. I was surprised that this many people had showed up, really. 

"Does anyone else wonder how Senna's body got into the real world?" Christopher asked. 

"Shut up, Christopher, this isn't the time for that," David said, staring Christopher down. Christopher backed off. 

We stood in silence for a while longer before we all entered the church. My mom and dad were barricaded with neighbours, friends and family who were offering their consolation, so I took a seat next to Jalil and Christopher in one of the pews. The ceremony was about to begin, as one of the priests stood in front of the closed coffin. 

Everything he said I seemed to block out- I couldn't focus on anything going around me. It was as if God were looking down on me, knowing that I was the one who murdered Senna. Knowing that I was condemned for the rest of my life. Knowing that He had my attention. Knowing I shouldn't be here, yet I was. 

A startling roar caught my attention, as well as everyone else's. Fear began to build in the pit of my stomach as crumbs of plaster sprinkled on the tops of everyone's heads, and everyone looked up to see an enormous Loki peeling the roof off of the church. 

We then knew that we weren't the only ones who had come back to the real world through the gateway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I'll try to have a sequel up soon if I get a couple reviews! Remember, this is my first EW fic so don't flame me!


	2. Confusion Settles In

  
  
Present the Past- Chapter Two   
  
  
Okay, I've made it to the second chapter of Present the Past. Sorry if it takes me a while to get this stuff up!   
  
Again, please review? :)   
  
Disclaimer: I didn't write one in the first chapter, but no use running the risk, I guess. None of these characters are mine, neither is Everworld, and I'm not making anything off of this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My mind spun. What. On earth. Is going. ON?!?!!?!?!?!!! Loki? Here? In the real world?   
I looked at David. His expression was just as bewildered as mine.   
The four of us stood up, not wanting to sit down. Not wanting to be paralyzed with fear to our seats.   
Suddenly, the church doors burst open and a complete army of trolls raced in.   
"Well. This just keeps getting better and better," Christopher muttered.  
Everyone was now in a state of confusion. They didn't even know who was towering above the church, or what he could do. They didn't know what the strange creatures were who were rampaging the church. They didn't know a thing. Fools.  
I closed my eyes for only a second, and then...the church was back to normal. No more Loki, no more trolls, no more fear. I looked up at the ceiling- perfect condition. It was as if Loki hadn't ripped the roof off at all. The doors were politely closed, as they had always been. No sign of a forced entry by the trolls. Everyone was quietly sitting down in the church pews, dabbing at their eyes with Kleenex every now and then, just as they were before the Loki incident.   
...  
Was there a Loki incident?   
Nothing seemed out of place. It was as if Loki wasn't even here.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were at the park. Not in our funeral clothes anymore, either. The four of us- David, Christopher, Jalil and me- sat down under a tree.  
After the Loki image, nothing strange happened. Which is odd, considering it's Senna we're dealing with. Dead or alive, Senna's still Senna.   
The funeral was a normal one. When that was finished, we all watched Senna get buried beneath the soil. Our troubles should've been buried with her.  
"Okay, was it just me, or did anyone else see anything... unusual today?" Jalil asked.   
"You mean besides everyone actually crying now that Senna's gone?" Christopher interjected.   
"Are you talking Everworld unusual, Jalil?" David asked, ignoring Christopher's comment.  
"What other kind of unusual is there?" Christopher threw in.   
"I'm talking Loki," Jalil said, a serious tone to his voice.  
"I saw Loki today, too," I said, facing the others.  
"You'd think that if he came into the real world he'd go for the White House instead of some piddly little church," Christopher shook his head with disgust.   
"Shut up, Christopher," David said, a look of severe annoyance on his face.   
"But what was going on with Loki? I could feel the sprinkles of plaster on my head from when Loki ripped off the ceiling. A minute later, gone. This kind of stuff happens in Everworld, not the real world," Jalil said, trying to make sense of all that was going on. Trying to figure out what kind of virus plagued the software.  
"I don't know. It was weird- it was as if no one even realized what had happened," I said.   
"Or what hadn't happened," Christopher said. "You guys have overlooked the most logical excuse. Maybe we're really home, and maybe you guys just can't cope with it. Maybe you think you're still in Everworld."  
"Maybe you're an idiot," David sneered. "If your theory's true, Christopher, then why did all four of us see Loki at the same time, in the same place?"   
Christopher sighed, obviously giving up.   
"We'll figure this out. Don't worry, guys," I said, trying to not let everyone's hopes get too down.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"April, honey, would you get the dishes please?" My mom asked, staring at the table as she pushed her plate aside. She was worn out. Senna's death had taken more out of my parents than I thought it would.   
"Sure mom," I said, picking up the plate that my mom had barely eaten from and carrying it to the sink. I looked out the window above our kitchen sink. It was dark outside, and few stars twinkled in the night sky.   
And then I saw something that made my blood run cold.   
In the light of a streetlamp, I saw Fenrir attack a passerby. I watched as the giant wolf tore the flesh off of a still-living being. I watched as the blood spilled out onto the sidewalk...  
I then watched as I keeled over and vomited in the kitchen sink.   
"April!" My dad cried, immediately rushing to my side. He put his hands on my shoulders to steady me.   
"I'm fine, dad," I managed to choke out. I looked out of the window- Fenrir wasn't there anymore, neither was the passerby. But there was still blood on the sidewalk. Fresh blood from the person that Fenrir had savagely ripped apart...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I know what I saw..." I moaned into the phone.   
"It just doesn't make sense. The crumbs of plaster weren't real, so why should the blood be?" Jalil asked doubtfully.   
"Jalil... you have to believe me on this," I pleaded.  
"You know I do. I'm just saying that it doesn't make sense."   
"Nothing makes sense anymore, Jalil. Nothing made sense since Everworld."  
"That's for sure. Listen, you want me to come over?"  
I hesitated. I was supposed to be in bed, sleeping, trying to get rid of the flu my parents thought I had. They didn't see Fenrir... they didn't see the attack. "Sure," I said. I paused before adding, "Get the others here, too."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay everyone, there's chapter two. Please review, you guys!   
  
I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!  



	3. Shattered Glass

  
  
Present the Past- Chapter Three   
  
Okay, I've made it this far. Some of you may already know what the plot is by guessing, some might not. Hopefully it becomes a little bit more clear after this chapter. There *will* be more to come!!!   
  
You saw my disclaimer last chapter, so you know that I don't claim any of these characters for myself. :P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It was Friday night, so I knew my parents were downstairs watching tv, trying to take their minds off of Senna's funeral which had happened earlier today. But I knew that my parents wouldn't let Jalil and the others through the front door. That's why I told Jalil to go through my bedroom window. He sounded confused, so I told him that David would know what to do. I could just imagine Jalil shaking his head as he talked to me on the phone. But David had entered my bedroom through the window before, in search of Senna, so he would know what to do.  
I changed out of my pajamas that I'd put on to humour my parents, and into a soft pink sweater complete with jeans. I then scrambled around, trying to make my room look even a tiny bit presentable. Just as I was about to check the window to see if Christopher, David, or Jalil were there yet, I heard a noise coming from the bathroom that was adjoined to my room. I shrugged, claiming the noise to be the wind or the house settling. But the noise persisted.   
I was just about to go to the bathroom door when my dad called up to me.   
"April!" he shouted.   
I hesitated before calling back down, "Yes?" I was trying to do another acting job- sounding like I was weak, and sick.  
"Your mother and I are going out for dessert. If you need me, then call me on the cell phone."   
I smiled. "Sure thing, dad." I was glad that my parents were going out in public. They'd shut themselves inside the house ever since it was found out that Senna died.   
  
Weird, I know.   
  
The noise coming from the bathroom then knocked me back to reality.  
Please don't be an army of trolls, I thought as I walked towards the closed bathroom door. Slowly, slowly, I placed my hand on the doorknob. I turned it, and pushed the door open. In front of me, taking up my whole bathroom, was the huge Midgard Serpent that I recognized instantly as Jormungand, one of Loki's kids. The snake was banging its head against the bathroom counter, and I realized this was the noise I must've heard. The snake then turned to stare straight at me. I immediately ran back into my bedroom and slammed the bathroom door shut.   
I backed up, but kept my eyes on the door at all times.   
WHAM!  
An indent the shape of the snake's head was made on the door.   
I had to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming- my parents were downstairs, on the way out of the house. Even if they had left by now, the neighbours would've heard my scream and probably would've called the police. And I knew I couldn't get the police into this right now. I also knew that Jormungand was trying to break out of my bathroom for a chance to get me into its digestive system.   
WHAMMM!   
The snake must've lunged again. The door didn't look like it could hold out for much longer, but all I could do was stand there, frozen in fear. From downstairs, I could hear the family car pulling out of the driveway. My parents were on their way to dessert as I was left to battle an enormous Midgard Serpent.  
Gee, thanks mom and dad, I thought dryly.   
WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
Jormungand's head poked out of a hole in my bathroom door.   
"Oh God," I murmured. I knew that right now, I needed to be out of this room! But how? HOW??!!!?!?! Jormungand would lunge at me if I tried to get to the door that led into the hall. I could always use the window... My eyes darted nervously towards the window, just as Christopher came into view. He tapped on the window glass, as if to say "Hello? Open the window!"   
Since Christopher seemed so content to distract me, I didn't realize that Jormungand had coiled up, about to leap at me. I realized this just a little bit too late, though. See, while I was standing still, looking at Christopher through the window, the Midgard Serpent lunged at me.   
I saw this out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't do anything about it. Jormungand knocked me to the ground.  
I could feel blood dripping down the side of my arm. The snake's sharp fangs glistened above my head. Somewhere in the distance, I heard the crash of glass shattering.   
That was all I remembered before I was officially unconscious.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I know this chapter's a little bit shorter than the rest, but oh well.  
  
Please review?   
  
  



	4. Reality hits Hard

  
  
Present the Past- Chapter Four   
  
  
Sorry- I know this one took especially long to get up. My life has suddenly become a lot busier lately.  
  
Check out the disclaimer at chapter two. :P   
  
Enjoy. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When I came to, Christopher, David, and Jalil were hovering above me. I had been moved up onto my bed. My parents weren't home yet, thank God. There was no more Jormungand, either. But there was a huge hole in my bathroom door. And my bedroom window was broken. Glass was scattered on the floor, and I had cuts and bruises all over myself.   
"Erugh..." I moaned groggily, sitting up.   
"Hey, take it easy. You had a pretty bad slip-up back there," David said.   
"Did I, now?" I grumbled.   
"That cut on your arm looks pretty bad. I'm gonna go see if you have any band-aids in your bathroom," Jalil said, inspecting my arm before he took off.   
"What happened? I mean, after I blacked out," I questioned. I still had a sharp headache, and I called after Jalil, "Find me some Tylenol, too... please?"   
I heard a muffled "Sure" from Jalil.   
"Well, after Jormun-freaking-gand attacked you, Davideus pushed me out of the way and smashed open your window," Christopher explained. "But as soon as we finished breaking and entering, King Snake disappeared just like the rest of the Everworld locale does."   
I nodded slowly. Made sense.   
David looked around my room. "Jeez, April, what're your parents going to think?" Obviously he was talking about the mess. What could I tell my parents? That someone had broken in? It *was* partially true...   
But right now my headache prevented me from thinking about anything- let alone some sort of explanation about why my room looked worse than the city dump. "I'll think of something later," I said.   
Just then Jalil entered my room again, carrying a couple band-aids, a small bottle of Tylenol, and a Dixie cup filled with water.   
I smiled. "Thanks," I was able to murmur before downing a Tylenol.   
Everyone was silent for a bit while the cut on my arm was cleaned up and bandaged. I thanked them again, and then stood up. My back was a bit sore, but I could handle it.   
"We really need to figure out what's going on here," Jalil said.   
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Jalil. We can always count on you for that," Christopher slapped Jalil on the back.   
"You know what this whole situation reminds me of, don't you?" David asked.   
No one said anything at first, but then Christopher spoke up. "That movie where four kids are transported into some made-up world by people who had just a *little* too much to smoke? Wait... no, that's our lives."   
"Not anymore, Christopher. If anything, these guys are coming here. Not the other way around," I said.  
"Right," David replied.   
"And...?" Christopher asked.   
"Come on, just guess. What does all of this remind me of?" David said.   
"Listen, we're tired of playing Who Wants to Be a Freaking Millionaire here, David. Just tell us whatever the hell you're thinking," Christopher steamed.   
"Well, obviously, seeing these Everworld gods coming to the real world doesn't count as a hallucination," hinted David.   
Jalil suddenly caught on to what David was saying. "There's got to be another gateway open somewhere."  
"Right. The tables have turned- it used to be us travelling back to the real world when we were asleep," David said. "Now, it's the Everworld guys visiting Chicago for just a little while. But remember, time shifts in Everworld. They could be asleep for a couple hours, which could be a few minutes in real time."   
What David was saying suddenly became clear to me, although I couldn't help this little feeling that just something was wrong with his theory.  
But David grinned, glad that he had figured everything out.  
Jalil nodded, processing all of this information.   
Christopher stared off into space, wishing to be anywhere but here.   
And I shrugged the feeling off.   
"So what do we do to get rid of these guys coming to the real world? Someone besides us is going to see them real soon. It just keeps getting worse every time they visit," I said. I couldn't help but glance around my completely trashed room.   
"We'll think of something," David said, not wanting to admit that none of them had come up with a solution. Sure, they could figure out what the problem was. There always seemed to be a problem anyhow. But no one ever came up with a solution. "I mean, April's right. We can't just have these Gods come barging in expecting a fight, and us without a plan."   
"Oh, General Davideus, please, keep us safe," Christopher mocked.   
"Shut up, Christopher," David said.   
Christopher put on a hurt face, which was soon replaced by a taunting grin. I threw a pillow at him. David pushed the pillow into Christopher's face, trying to smother whatever crude remark Christopher was trying to make.   
I laughed. David grinned. Jalil smirked. It was like we weren't even trying to figure out how to stay alive until at least next week.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kind of a catch-up chapter, I know. Nothing real exciting. Have you noticed the pattern? First chapter- exciting. Second chapter- not. Third chapter- exciting. Fourth chapter- not. Fifth chapter- guess you'll just have to wait and see.   
  
  
  



	5. Reality hits Even Harder

  
  
Present the Past- Chapter Five   
  
  
Alright pplz... this is the biggest chapter I've written yet, but nothing is coincidental... I won't let you dwell on that. :P  
  
Anyways, I just want to take some time out to recognize my super-cool editor girl (and one of my best friends), Sophia!!! She's been looking through all of my work (I'm very self-conscious) to make sure it's okay, and that I didn't spell something like "at" wrong. :P Good job, no?  
  
Oh, if you need a disclaimer, check the second chapter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday morning. I woke up with a feeling of something seriously wrong. And it wasn't the tiny, small feeling that had gnawed at me last night. This one swallowed me up whole.   
It wasn't the fact that my parents had called the police last night, either. As soon as I heard the family car pull into the driveway, I shooed David, Jalil and Christopher out of my room (through the broken window, for those who are wondering). I heard my parents open the front door and I shouted out in a 'frightened' voice, "Mom? Dad? Oh God, please tell me that it's you..." They came up to my room, and were completely astounded by what they saw. I told them that someone had entered through my window, waking me up. Before I had a chance to scream, I was knocked unconscious while they sabotaged my room. I had no idea why they didn't hit any other part of the house- but no one asked. Of course, my parents immediately called the police when I told them this. I couldn't say I was proud of last night's acting job. There were too many lies already spun... too many...   
But today, I had a feeling that everything was about to turn even worse.   
The phone rang. I picked it up. "... Hello?"   
"April?" I could hear David's voice clearly on the other line.  
"It's me," I replied.   
"Hey. We're thinking of meeting up around lunch."   
I didn't have to ask what "we" meant. I simply said, "Sounds good. Where at?"   
"Don't know yet. We'll get back to you about that. Will your parents even let you out of the house?"  
"Because of what happened last night?"  
"Well... yeah."  
"Don't worry about my parents. They're busy with the police, and Senna's death, and they've got a million other things on their minds. My parents will let me out of the house. You worry too much."  
David laughed softly. I thought this was *so* weird- everyone but Jalil, David, Christopher & I seemed to be affected by Senna's death. Tears were a natural, every-day occurrence here since she died. But still... the four of us, we could still laugh with Senna gone. We never shed a single tear. And David seemed to have completely forgotten about Senna, too. Guess that means her spells disappear with her.   
David interrupted my train of thought. "So I'll call you back with some more details later on, alright? See ya."   
"Bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I walked into a café, which was located in the downtown area. Not a place that anyone I knew would hang out at, which made the café selection even better. Inside, the lighting was dim, and the place smelled of incense. People were draped over couches, sipping lattes. Everything was an earthy-tone. I saw one guy sitting on a rug, playing around with bongo drums. Now, I know that I'm the actress here, but this was a hangout for beatniks, which is something I'm definitely NOT. Before I could inspect the place further, I saw Christopher waving to me from his table. I walked over.   
"Are the others here yet?" I asked as I slipped into a seat.  
"Not yet. It's just you and me," Christopher grinned.   
I looked at him in disbelief. He still grinned. But then, his glance turned towards something behind me- Jalil.   
"Hey guys," Jalil said, taking a seat in between Christopher's and mine.   
"Go home, Jalil. Me and April were just about to do the same," Christopher leered.   
"Shut up, Christopher," Jalil said.   
I laughed.  
"So it looks like we're waiting for David, still?" questioned Jalil.  
"Right," Christopher replied. "It's weird for him not to be on time. I thought that he would've been the first one here, not me."  
"Yeah," I said. "Oh well. Hey, never mind- I see him."  
David opened one of the glass café doors. He spotted us almost immediately, and walked over.   
"Good to see you again, General," Christopher gave a salute.   
I noted the frown on David's face. "What's up?" I asked.   
David sat down, barely even acknowledging the fact that I had asked him a question. It was strange- his face remained blank, like he was in some sort of trance. David shook his head, as if to wake himself up. Only then did he reply, "Nothing."  
"Something's wrong. We can tell," Jalil stated.  
David sighed, and rubbed at his eyes. "I saw her. I saw Senna."   
A hushed silence fell over us. It seemed as if the cozy café faded out of the background, along with the steady, rhythmic beating of the bongo drums and the silent murmuring of the crowd. Now, the strange feeling I'd had this morning surrounded me again. It made me uneasy.   
Finally, Jalil spoke. "Are you sure that's what you saw?" He spoke slowly, like he was talking to a 4-year-old.  
"It sounds strange. But there she was. Senna. I mean, God..." David murmured softly.   
"Isn't Senna..." Christopher didn't finish that thought. Instead, he said, "What happened? We really need to know about this."   
David paused before speaking again. "I was walking... walking here. I turned around the block, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her... She was smiling at me. I ran to her. But there were so many people... when I reached Senna, she was gone."  
"... And you weren't imagining this?" Jalil asked.   
"Would I?" David countered.   
"It could've been another Everworld vision," Jalil murmured.   
"It wasn't, Jalil. I just know it."  
None of us brought up the fact that it could've been a Senna look-alike. Or the fact that David might've been imagining that she was there. Her death didn't really hit David hard enough for him to imagine Senna strolling through downtown Chicago. I patted David on the shoulder, as if it would actually help comfort him. I believed him, though. Somehow, I knew that Senna had really appeared. Not an Everworld-vision-Senna. I knew Senna was still alive, because I had just realized what was really going on here.   
"You guys... I have this all figured out. I know what's happening to us," I spoke. No one replied, but the three of them gazed intently at me. "These Everworld visions we've been having? They're not visions. They're real. Senna's alive. She's still an active gateway- still on Loki's most wanted list- still powerful. Think about it- the girl's a witch. She can fake her own death. Fake her own drowning. Senna's powerful enough to do that. She's switching between worlds, and some of the Gods are being brought along with her. Senna's been hinting at us, dropping clues that she's still alive. That's what the Gods were for. Ever wonder why so many people shed so many tears for her death? Senna's doing. No one would cry about her death. Her own mother didn't even care about her," I flashed back to visiting the Everworld version of Egypt. "We have to end this thing with Senna before she screws us again. Senna can bring us back to Everworld in a snap of her fingers, or bring Everworld here, in the real world, just the same."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Look out for the sixth chapter. Might take me a while to get it up- be patient, young grasshopper. (I'm having writer's block.) :P  
  



	6. Beginning of the End

  
  
Present the Past- Chapter Six   
  
  
I've finally worked my way past my writer's block- bit by bit, which is why this chapter took so long to get out.   
  
I'd just like to say that from here on in, the story's going to take a turn for the dark. So I modified the rating a little...   
  
And you all already know what chapter the disclaimer is located at. :P   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hello?" I snapped, picking up the phone. My parents had gone out to visit Senna's "grave", so I was alone in the house, save for my bag of Doritos and a Dr. Pepper. And I really didn't like being disturbed when watching TV on a Saturday night.   
"April, did David or Christopher tell you what happened yet?" Jalil questioned, ignoring the tone in which I had begun.   
"No... what's going on?" I asked.   
"Senna... she... I found a note from her."   
"A note?"  
"In my mailbox. Addressed to me."   
"What'd it say?"  
"She wants to meet us, April."  
I almost spit out the Dr. Pepper I had just guzzled. "Are you serious?" was all I could manage to say.   
"Would I lie?" countered Jalil.   
"No... I didn't mean... never mind."   
"It's alright. Anyway, Senna says she'll meet us by the lake tomorrow around noon."   
I nodded slowly. "Got it." I hung the phone up. My gaze returned to the TV, but my mind was in limbo- thousands of questions were running through my head. Would she try to kill us? Would we go back to Everworld? What would we have to do to kill her... again?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I bounded downstairs. My parents were sitting at the kitchen table, a tangible silence hanging in the air as if they were communicating through telepathy. Their eyes were red- they'd been crying. Again. Their breakfast- untouched.   
"I'm going out," I announced. "Won't be back until later today." My dad's head moved an inch or so, which I took as a nod.   
I walked into the hall and put on my shoes.   
Sad, I thought, that this could be one of my last memories of them. I stood in the hall for at least a minute thinking about that, before running back into the kitchen. I flung my arms around my mom in a bear hug, and kissed her on the cheek. I then moved towards my dad, hugging him, telling them both that I loved them no matter what.   
Of course, they thought I was talking about Senna's death and my unconditional love for them. I do still love them. Even though my dad had an affair. Even though both my parents seemed to care for Senna more than they did for me right now. I still loved them. I wanted them to know that in case something happened to me- something that couldn't be undone.   
I forced myself to pull away from my parents, telling myself that the others needed me now. That it was time to go and look death in the face.   
I somehow managed to end up on the outside of my house, walking in a trance down the street, towards the lake. I didn't even think about walking. I didn't have to. I didn't have to move my legs, to command myself to walk- I was being pulled in the right direction. Just like the morning when it all began...  
Today would be the day it all received closure.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Christopher, Jalil and David were already there. Waiting for me. I nodded in greeting as I walked towards them. Acknowledging my presence, they nodded back. We were all at the lake, waiting for Senna to come. It was silent for a while; no one had anything to say. We didn't want to talk about the fact that we were rushing headfirst into an unpredictable situation. We didn't want to talk about the fact that we might not see tomorrow, either.   
"What're we doing?" I said finally. "Here we are, about to encounter Senna, and we have no clue what we're going to do."   
"April, I don't-" David started.   
"I've been thinking," interrupted Jalil. "Have you ever seen Senna come into contact with human blood?"   
"What're you talking about man?" Christopher said. "She's slaughtered dozens of people- don't you remember?"   
"But has she ever actually touched someone's blood?" Jalil pressed. We all thought about that for a moment. "You get it, right? We touch her witch-y blood, and we die. She touches our blood, and she dies," Jalil explained.  
"So... we shed a little blood, make a little sacrifice, chant voodoo spell and it's over?" Christopher said, barely even trying to disguise the sarcasm in his voice.   
Ignoring it, I interrupted, "Listen, it's not much, but it's something- the *only* thing- we have to go by."   
"But where will the blood come from?" David asked. I knew what he was implying- no man could kill Senna.   
I would have to be the one to spill blood for Senna. I would have to kill her- again.   
Jalil spoke up, "Just a little scrape on April's arm is all we'd need to kill Senna. April, you'll be fine. Nothing to worry about." Jalil's words betrayed the emotions I saw spilling across his face- worry, fear, concern... I looked away.   
I had a sudden urge to run over to the side of the lake and throw up. My stomach rolled slowly with the mere *thought* of my blood washing over Senna, bringing her to her death.   
I was about to take a step towards the lake, when a blinding light forced me to cover my eyes. I felt as if I were on fire- the warmth of the blinding glow tickled my arms, mocking the flames I saw on the back of my eyelids. But before I could react, it was over.   
I cautiously opened my eyes. Thankfully, the four of us- Christopher, David, Jalil and I- were still at the lake. But now... Senna stood in front of us, a smug grin pasted onto her face.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Look out for chapter 7 soon. :)   



	7. Confrontation

Present the Past- Chapter Seven   
  
  
*Takes a deep breath* Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! I'd been so busy with grad, and summer, and vacation, that I kinda neglected the story... Again- sorry!   
  
Um, um, my beta (SOPI!!!) hasn't read through this chapter yet, or the next one, so if you see typos... sorry!  
  
Disclaimer's at chapter two, but just for the record- I don't own Everworld, or the characters. :(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, that wasn't as bad as the last time we were all here," Christopher commented.   
Senna's grin disappeared. "Christopher... you always thought you were smart, didn't you?" She asked, a coy tone to her voice. Stepping in his direction, she reached out for his wrist- but he pulled away.   
Senna frowned.   
I was enjoying this... but not by much.  
"Listen Senna, cut the crap- why are we here?" Jalil asked, although he pretty much already knew the answer.   
Suddenly, a wavy image of four people appeared behind Senna. One of them was Magda, and I wanted to cry out in shock. Two of the others I had seen around school and had even made pleasant chitchat with while waiting for classes to start, but I couldn't remember their names. The other guy I didn't know from a hole in the ground.  
"Do you recognize any of these people?" Senna prompted. No one spoke up, so Senna kept talking. "April. You'll probably recall my new best friend, Magda?" Ouch. That was a punch to the gut. I ground my teeth together, refusing to believe that she would befriend Senna... An overwhelming rush of anger and adrenaline flushed through me, and I headed towards Senna- only to have Jalil grab my wrist and pull me back.   
"Don't do anything stupid, April," he warned.  
Senna smiled, flashing her white teeth. She looked like a wolf that was ready to tear into its prey. "And David? I'm sure you'll remember your old camp buddy-" Senna paused to nod towards the guy I didn't recognize, but before she could continue David suddenly rushed forward and gave her an uppercut. Her jaw snapped upwards, and then she turned to David, snarling, attacking him.   
It was then that those four people- Magda included- morphed from wavy image beings into the real things.   
This was not a good sign.  
Magda hurried towards *me*, of all people, while Jalil and Christopher handled the other three. David was still using fists against Senna (who, surprisingly, wasn't using magic, and even more surprising, was doing good without it). But I couldn't concentrate on anyone else- Magda's fist came slamming into the side of my face. I stumbled backwards, but regained my balance. There was no way I wanted to get into this. I couldn't fight my friend. I couldn't cause physical or emotional pain to her. She was under Senna's magic. Would it be fair?  
Magda rushed forward and plowed me to the ground.   
*Would* it be fair? Oh, it would be fair, all right.   
The adrenaline I'd felt earlier returned. I jumped up and delivered a blow to Magda's stomach. She was weakened. A little. The punch was followed by a kick that hit her in the temple, knocking her out. I wanted to cry, knowing that I'd just knocked Magda out. I didn't even know where I'd learn to fight like that. Anger towards Senna? Who knew.   
I looked around. The lake had transformed into a battlefield in a matter of minutes. Jalil and Christopher were still fighting two of the guys, and David was...   
Waitaminute- where was David?  
Oh, God. My heart was hammering against my ribcage. Where was he? Did Senna have him? Senna couldn't be seen either. I looked around, trying frantically to spot him.   
"David!" I shouted. No answer.  
I ran towards Jalil and Christopher, shouting "David! He's gone!" Their eyes widened, but they remained in the fight. They couldn't do much else, unless they wanted a black eye.   
"Looking for your leader?" A familiar voice chided.   
Senna.   
I turned around. There she was, holding a knife to David's neck.   
"David!" I cried. I tried to step forward, but then found that I couldn't move. At all. Senna had bound me to the ground. No matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't move. I felt someone grab my arm from behind, and figured it was Christopher or Jalil, trying to help. That's when I felt the pain.   
A short cry escaped me, and I looked down at my wrist. Someone had slit it open. I felt sick. Blood trickled out of the cut, fast, fast, so fast... I maneuvered around to see my attacker- Magda, conscious once more and wielding a nail file. I sank down to the dirt, feet still glued to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Jalil approach me, but far away, it was all so far away... Darkness blurred the corners of my vision, but I could still see my wrist, and the blood... I could hear Magda's laughter... people shouting my name... my own sobs... the darkness closing in... consciousness abandoning me... I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing to be anywhere but where I was. The cut wasn't deep, was it? I didn't know. I thought I felt someone picking me up, dragging me...   
That was when the darkness took over.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ending draws near... Go to the next chapter. :)  
  
  



	8. Is it over?

  
  
Present the Past- Epilogue  
  
  
Short and sweet. Enjoy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Eyes open. Ow- bright light. Eyes closed. A familiar smell- disinfectant...that sick smell you'd only find in a hospital. Eyes open again. Then it hit me- oh yeah. Senna hadn't really died at first, so she got 4 new people to control. This didn't go over well with us (us being me, David, Christopher and Jalil) and we decided that now, more than ever, Senna needed to die. So I had to shed some blood- the only way to kill her. But one of Senna's new pawns- who happened to be my best friend- slit my wrist, not knowing this would help. Jalil saw it, and wasted no time. He swiped my arm across Senna's face- Christopher holding back my attacker- and Senna died. Me? I got to the hospital just in time.   
I almost died.   
I hate Senna.   
Jalil forwarded the whole story to me, everything I missed out on. But he was ushered out pretty quickly by the doctors. Apparently, I needed rest. Huh. David and Christopher hadn't visited me yet, but I was keeping faith.  
My parents visited me. All they know is that someone attacked me, and my friends happened to find me just in time. Convenient, huh? We seem to be getting attacked way too many times lately.  
The door opened, and Jalil, David, and Christopher walked in. Uncanny, huh? David stood, while Jalil and Christopher took the chairs. I gave a weak smile, but I knew it turned out looking like a grimace. They each smiled back in turn.   
"April... we're really glad you're okay," Christopher spoke first.   
"Yeah. What Magda did was completely uncalled for, but we did what we had to. I hope you have no hard feelings about that?" David asked softly.  
I shook my head. "Never. We did what we had to." David took my hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jalil nodded towards a vase of daisies on the table next to my hospital bed.   
"We got you those," he said.   
I turned my head and noticed for the first time that there *were* daises in the room. And at that moment, I realized that I loved these people more than anything in the world. We'd been through Everworld together. We'd been through thick and thin, and in the end, there's no one I'd rather have gone through it all with. I could feel tears welling up. I was cared for. Not only by parents, from whom it's expected, but by my three best friends.   
"Thank you... thank you so much," I said. I sounded pathetic. I didn't care.  
"You're welcome," they all took turns in saying. I was smiling and I didn't even realize it. Christopher sensed that I was feeling better almost immediately, and stood up. He and David walked out of the room, leaving me and Jalil by ourselves.   
"April, I feel I have to say this... I didn't tell you before... but if you didn't make it..." he started.   
"But I did, Jalil. I'm... I'm better than ever," I said. And I actually believed myself.   
Then he smiled, leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. "See you later, April."  
"Bye," I said, as he left the room. I was by myself, alone with my thoughts. Reflecting on memories of Everworld trips.   
Well, there won't *be* any more Everworld trips.  
And there won't be any more Senna.  
And I'm gonna be okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fini!   
A BIG thank-you to everyone who took the time to read and review this piece! You guys rock. Again, thanks for putting up with me.:)   



End file.
